My Twisted Life
by magicpotofgravy
Summary: When I died I was expecting the light at the end of a tunnel. Not waking up as an Irken smeet. My already crazy life has just gotten to a whole new level of insanity. This may not be such a bad thing. When I was human, I loved to watch Invader Zim. Now that I'm actually in the cartoon, I can use my knowledge of the show to my advantage. Yay! Now I can cause mayhem and destruction!
1. Chapter 1

My day started out horrible and ended horribly. First I had a huge math test which I completely forgot about until I walked into the classroom. I probably failed it, I had no clue what they wanted me to do. Then someone spilled their lunch all over me. Meh, I guess that was alright because later that day, he ran out into the hall screaming 'THAT GIRL IS INSANE!' Hehe, it took four teachers to restrain him. In the process he broke his wrist when he rolled down the stairs.

One thing you should know about me is that I always get my revenge, no matter what. Well anyway, I was just in a rotten mood and being assigned a weeks' worth of homework due tomorrow did not help me at all.

'I am going to destroy this school. I am going to paint rainbows and unicorns on the walls and then burn it! Burn it to the ground I say!' I thought violently as my science teacher started to hand out the ten page homework assignment. Don't get me wrong, I love science. Second best subject, (English being the first). But I hate the teacher's guts, and he hates mine.

"Liv, because you were out yesterday, you will have to do last night's homework as well. That would be pages 152-178. Read everything and then answer all the questions." My science teacher said emotionlessly. But his eyes betrayed his tone. His eyes were filled with triumph, like he just won some big award or something.

'Oh I'm sorry Mr. Lemerson, It's not my fault that my younger sister had to have stitches yesterday because she fell out of a stupid tree.' I thought, along with some colorful words that I won't repeat. Good thing I knew just how to turn his happiness into anger. I looked up at him and smiled cheerfully.

"Okeedokee! Thank you Mr. Lemerson. This should be easy peasie rainbows and unicorns." I said putting in as much sweetness as I could. Oh ya, that ticked him off. He stormed away muttering something I couldn't hear. One piece of advice I would give is to love your enemies. It makes them so damn mad. And I hate that guy. I really do.

Just then, the bell rang. Oh sweet freedom, how I missed you so. I shot out of my chair and was the first one out the door. I quickly grabbed my stuff out of my locker and began running as fast as I could before the halls could fill up with a slow moving mob of tiered, smelly middle schoolers. Wait, did I just call myself smelly? Dang it! I hate it that happens!

"Liv! Li-li LivLiv!" Sang my friend Kira in my ear.

"Geeze! You popped my ear drum you crazy mini Viking!" I growled playfully. Kira's Smile grew wider.

"Mission accomplished! Whoot Whoot! Who's awesome? Da mini Viking is awesome!" with that said, Kira started to do a happy dance. I should probably explain why I call her a mini Viking. Kira is Icelandic all the way. Every single person in her entire family is icelandic. Including her dog that she named WoofyBall.

"Eh, what the heck." I said and then joined Kira in her happy dance. I'm pretty sure the whole school saw us randomly dancing in the schoolyard but honestly, who cares?

"Hey! Do you wanna go watch Invader Zim at my house?" Kira asked putting an end to our happy dance. Kira and I absolutely LOVE Invader Zim. It is one of the best TV shows ever! Why did it have to be canceled though? IT was such a good show! Why? WHY?

"You know I would love to, but I have to babysit James. Kitty's still in the hospital." I explained to her.

"Awww!" Kira crossed her arms and pouted like a three year old. "Why did your sister have to go and fall out of that tree?" I just shrugged.

"The universe works in mysterious ways." I said in a spooky voice. Kira snorted and said,

"Well, ok. You want to miss seeing Dib fighting to protect humanity then fine."

"Ha! Humans in the IZ universe deserve to be destroyed! I mean, how have they survived this long without being whipped out? I mean Gir's smarter than most of them." my eyes suddenly grew wide with realization. "Oh fudge! did I just insult Gir? NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, getting down on my knees and faced the sky for dramatic effect. Kira rolled her eyes and said,

"Ya done yet?"

"All most. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo- Ok, now I'm done." I said as I got up off the ground.

If you couldn't tell already, I'm a big fan of Zim and Gir. Sometimes I wish I was an Irken, because to be honest, I don't understand half of what other kids my age do. Kira and I don't fit in any groups either. We're too girlish to be tomboys, we're too boyish to be girly girls who stay up all night talking about boys and painting their nails. Great keesh, the thought of that makes me shudder. We're not sporty, or unbelievably smart. I guess the group that we would fit in the best is the gamers. But even then, we don't dedicate our lives to playing video games. Ya, we're outcasts and we're proud of it.

"Come on, let us walk!" My thoughts were interrupted by Kira who had a manic grin plastered on her face. I smiled back with an equally insane smile, and hooked my arm around her elbow and we started skipping words the general direction of our houses.

After about a minute of skipping for no reason, I started to sing the Doom song.

"Doom doom doom doom doom doom!" By that time Kira joined in and we were singing at the top of our lungs. Annoying the crap out of random people we passed.

."Hey, didn't you say you were supposed to be babysitting your brother?" Kira asked after a solid five minutes singing the Doom song. Oh sweet pineapples! I had completely forgotten. How could I forget?

"Aw Cheesecake! Got to get home now! My little bro's home by himself! Who knows what he's doing to my room. Or worse... my journal..." I trailed off, eyes growing wide in horror. My journal is like my little baby. It has all of my plot bunnies, and some of them, I hope to get published someday. After a long silence, Kira started counting down from three.

"Three, two, one." Right when She got to one, I started to run towards my neighborhood, scream, and flailing my arms above my head. "Bye Liv!" I heard Kira yell behind me.

"AHHHHHHHH-bye Kira-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was my, oh so dignified reply. I didn't stop running and screaming until I reached home. I'm pretty sure the only reason why no one called the police was because this is not the first time I've gone running around screaming out in the streets.

When I reached my house I slammed open the front door, panting heavily. The scene in the house was horrifying. There was my 8 year old brother James, laying on the ground with my writing journal open in front of him. the pages of my journal were covered in marker scribbles...He drew on my journal...my precious book...

"JAMES! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. James's eyes grew wide with terror, and he let out a girlish scream. He jumped to his feet and started running towards the dining room. I wasted no time, I jumped over the coffee table and gave chase. When I reached the dining room, I found the window at the opposite end of the room open all the way.

"I am going to drench him in caramel and feed him to my moose stuffy. I don't care if his twin is in the hospital, he's going to join her!" I growled as I crawled out of the window. I tumbled out onto the dead, yellow grass. I'm really not meant to be climbing out of windows. I got up, brushed off some crumbly dirt off my jeans and yelled,

"WHERE ARE YOU YA LITTLE MONSTER?" I screamed. Oh ya, I was seriously ticked off. Not like I need to tell you that. Usually, I'm this nice, calm person who wants to take over the planet with an army of pineapples. But if you mess with my journal of epic stories, well, let's just say you will be very, very, veerry Lucky to have all of your limbs attached to you. Although James is my little brother, and would be in major trouble if I ripped his arm or leg off, I'm Just going to break his nose or something.

I ran around the house, looking for James. Finally, after running around for who knows how long, I spotted him trying to hide behind a tree, but failing miserably. James peaked around the tree and spotted me. He gave out a yelp and raced out onto the road. Now usually, I wouldn't be worried too much about this action because we live on a nice, and quiet street. We live up on the mountains in New England. Hardly anyone who didn't live here ever came up here. But right now, for reasons unknown to me, there's a big black truck hurtling down the road towards my brother.

"James look out!" I screamed. James stopped in the middle of the road, and turned around with a confused look on his face. He obviously didn't see the car that was racing towards him. Time seemed to slow down that moment. I didn't think as I ran as fast as my leg could carry me. I pushed James out of the car's way as soon as I reached him. A moment later, I felt something hit me. I screeched in pain as I hit the frozen asphalt. Something rolled over my body. I'm pretty sure the jerk who was driving the car drove over me. I lay there in agonizing pain. The pain was worse than that time where I broke both my legs, and my wrist at the same time.

I brain could hardly register that my brother was calling out to me. The pain was unbearable. Suddenly, I felt something rolling across my body for a second time. But this time, I heard a crazy, maniac laughter accompany it. I'm not sure how my brain was able to decipher that over the pain, but I knew exactly who it was.

'I am going to destroy Mr. Lemerson for killing me. This Irken is not going to be taken down this easily.' Was my last thought before my pain disappeared, and my world was reverted to darkness.

**Ok, so this is my first story on fanficiton, so tell me if you like it. Sorry if there is spelling or grammar mistakes, please keep in mind that English isn't my first language.**

**Oh ya, I almost forgot.**

**I don't own Invader Zim. I only own my OCs.**

**Peace out!**

**~magicpotofgravy**


	2. The start of my new life

"Doo doo do dee dooo doooooooooooo!" I sang in the darkness. You know, death is kind of boring. All I could see is darkness, darkness, and oh guess what? Darkness…. I can't see my body earthier. Well, I guess that that's a good thing because I really don't want to see the damage my stupid science teacher did to me. Oh he is going to pay big time! My plan for revenge includes several gallons of glue, several hundred dog ticks, and a tin foil hat of doom! Oh how revenge is sweet.

"Olivia Rainsford?" a quiet, little girl's voice pierced the darkness, bringing me out of my murderous thoughts. I paused for a moment before answering

"Who wants to know?"

"No one important," The voice said. Suddenly, the darkness dissipated. I was on an abandoned, snowy road surrounded by trees that were peppered with pure white snow. For a moment I just stood there, taking everything in.

I only just noticed that I could see my body again. It wasn't as bad as I thought. For one thing, there weren't any wounds anywhere. My body looked like it did before I got run over. Well, I was wearing a pair of winter boots, and a blue winter jacket instead of my regular grey hoodie, and my white sneakers, but hey, I still look awesome.

"Enjoying the moment?" The voice asked. I whipped my head around. There was a little girl in a bright pink jacket standing in the middle of the road.

"Two questions. One, who are you? Two, are you dead, because I certainly am," I said plainly.

"My name's Fate, and no, I'm not dead. I'm here to see if you would like to live again." The little girl said with a giggle. A confused look crossed my face.

"Live again? Does that mean I can get revenge on Mr. Lemerson?" I asked hopefully. Fate shook her head.

"No, you won't be seeing Mr. Lemerson or anyone in your past life for a while. You will have a second chance for life in a completely different universe." Fate said slowly, as if she was talking to a little kid.

"I'm going to go to a different universe? COOL!" I yelled, and started to do a happy dance. Fate just stood there with an amused look on her face.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." She said.

"YUP! Wait, which universe are you talking about, because I really don't want to end up in a world of pure dookie." I said, abruptly ending my happy dance.

"I believe you know this universe. You know it as the IZ universe," Fate said. My eyes grew wide, and my smile could rival a serial killer when he/she has cornered their victim.

"Are you serious?" I screamed in excitement.

"Dead serious." Fate responded. "If you wish, you can keep some of your memories of your past life. You may keep memories of your friends, your schooling, most of your life, but I will not be able to transfer the memories of your family."

"I won't be able to remember my family at all?" I asked worried

"Well, whenever you will try to remember them, all that you will remember is hazy images." I was silent for a while. I wouldn't be able to remember the twins or my parents if I agreed.

"What if I decline the offer?" I asked.

"You will spend eternity flouting in darkness. Unfortunately, that is all the afterlife in your universe has to offer." Fate said sadly. There was no way I would be able to just sit in darkness without going insane to a point where I become a serial killer.

"Ok, I'll do it." I said. Fate smiled her little girl smile.

"Enjoy your new life Invader Liv." Those were the last words I heard before my world faded into darkness again.

-Line Break-

"Welcome to life Irken children. Report for duty," A cold unfeeling robot voice said as I woke up. Arg, what happened? Where am I? Oh wait, I died and now I'm in the IZ universe. Sweet! I blinked open my big, magenta eyes in time to see a smeet launching himself onto a giant robot arm.

"I love you cold unfeeling robot arm!" He said in a cute voice. Wait a second; I know this from somewhere…YES! I remember everything! I mentally gasped. That was Zim's line in the episode parent teacher night when he was having that flash back to when he was born.

"Hi! Who are you?" Baby Zim asked innocently, as he jumped down from the robot arm. Think Liv think!

"Um, I'm not sure who I am." I said quietly. Good, you're doing good Liv.

"That's ok, I don't know who I am either," Zim said sadly. I cocked my giant green head to the side. I wasn't used to this Zim. This must have been how Zim acted before he had all of the irken knowledge downloaded into his PAK.

"I-" I started, but was cut off by a clear tube sliding its way down from the ceiling above me. I was sucked up the tube before I could say anything.

The ride in the tube was actually pretty cool; there was a whole lot of tech stuff that blew my mind. But I wasn't really focusing on that, my mind was still trying to proses the fact that I was now Zim's twin sister. This was so amazing! Me, the girl who sits in the back of the class, an outcast due to my insanity, was now the twin sister of the most awesome little green alien ever to set foot on earth! My thoughts were interrupted when the tube spit me out onto a chair in the middle of a room.

"You are two minutes old, little smeet. Prepare to be filled with the whole of IRKEN KNOWLEDGE!" A robotic voice yelled. I glanced around the room. This place was in the canceled episode, The Trial. Great jumping jelly beans, I can't believe this is happening to me. I took a deep breath and said,

"Okay." The second I said that, a machine came down and attached itself to my PAK. I closed my eyes as the knowledge was downloaded into my PAK. I got two sentences for you. The knowledge, it fills me. It is neat.

By the time I opened my eyes, I had gained more knowledge than an ordinary human brain can hold. Good thing I'm not human anymore.

"UPLOAD COMPLETE! You have been given a name. IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" The robotic voice said.

"I am Liv." I said emotionlessly. There was a moment of awkward silence. A giant robotic arm suddenly appeared and shoved me off my seat. I went flying through the air before falling into another glass tube. This time the ride was a lot shorter, and a lot darker. Ok, now I was getting sick and tired of darkness. I was suddenly spit out of the tube, and crashed into another smeet.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" The smeet said in a feminine voice with a British accent. Oh this is too good to be true. I thought as I got up off the ground, and helped the other smeet up.

"Sorry, won't happen again. I'm Liv." I said. The other smeet looked me up and down, analyzing me like I was some bug under a microscope.

"My name is Tak," She finally replied sounding a little unsure. I smiled real wide. First I met Zim, and now Tak. Things are getting better and better.

"Hi Tak! Do you by any chance know what to do now?" I asked cheerfully. The knowledge that was downloaded into by PAK didn't cover this part, and the transcript of the episode The Trial, that I read online didn't cover this part. Tak shook her head.

"Unfortunately, I don't know." Tak said right before all the lights turned off, and the machines stopped humming. Hmm, must be the start of the Horrible Painful Overload Day part 1. I thought as Tak and I waited in the darkness.

**And done! YAY! I'm sorry about not updating earlier, but I lost count of how many times this chapter got deleted. Not only that, but I've had to prepare for a huge English presentation which by the way lasted a whole hour! And, I had three major tests, and a ton of homework. But now that it's Thanksgiving break, and I'm not really doing much, I'll be able to get a few chapters written down.**

**Yes, Liv is Zim's twin sister now, and she does become friends with Tak. I'm having a lot of fun with this story, and I hope to finish it. **

**Thank you every one who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed my story, it really means a lot to me.**

**Again, sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**I don't own Invader Zim, but I wish I did. But I do own Liv.**

**Peace out!**

**~magicpotofgravy**


End file.
